


The Perfect Gift

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybil stared at the toy in Sam's hands.  "What did you say it was called again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> ***by The Yuletide Fairy (franchise pending)***
> 
> Written for Raindrops on Roses

 

 

Sybil, appearing to take it from all possible angles. "You're sure Young Sam asked for it?"

"Yes." Every night for the past three weeks leading up to Hogswatch, after "Where's My Cow?" was finished.

"Where did you find it?"

The question he'd been dreading, though not as much as telling her that the shop selling them was one of the few run by the Seamstresses themselves. Also, they'd nearly sold out.

Sybil stared at the toy in Sam's hands. "What did you say it was called again?"

Sam, as stonefaced as his long ago ancestor, said, "A Tickle Me Carrot." 

 


End file.
